Fashion
This page is dedicated to what Queen Mary, her Ladies-in-Waiting, and Queen Catherine for their fashion choices on Reign, with a lot of choices and clothing being designed by Meredith Markworth-Pollack. ** Fashion Guide - Season One **'Also check out' ** Fashion ** Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style ** Mary Stuart's Fashion Style ** Royal's Fashion Style ** Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style ** Kenna's Fashion Style ** Lola's Fashion Style ** Greer's Fashion Style ** Catherine's Fashion Style ** Aylee's Fashion Style ** Make-Up ** Vera Wang ** Oscar de la Renta ** Alexander McQueen ** Temperley London * With a huge thank you to; Teenwolf-Style.tumblr, ReignFashion.tumblr, ReignWikia.tumblr, and Fashion-of-Reign.Tumblr Season 2 Mercy Mercy I.png|Odylyne Emperor Dress. Fashion - Mercy 4.png|Free People Magic Lamp Maxi Dress. Fashion - Mercy 2.png|Giuliana Teso Black Fur Cape. Fashion - Mercy 5.png|To Be Adored Smocked Karlie Blouse. Fashion - Mercy 6.png|Lulu Frost Adriatic Gold-Tone Crystal Necklace. Fashion - Mercy 7.png|Untamed Petals GILDED Gilded Rosette Headband. Fashion - Mercy 9.png|Deepa Gurnani Crystal Pointed Headband. Fashion - Mercy 8.png|Edera Jewelry Aphrodite Rose Hair Vine-Headband. Fashion - Mercy 1.png|Elizabeth and James Vida Ear Cuffs. Fashion - Mercy 3.png|Edera Jewelry Anthea Rose Gold and Crystal Hoop Earrings. Acts of War Fashion - Acts of War 13.png|Chanel Pre-Fall 2008 Ecru Wing Dress Fashion - Acts of War 1.png|Marchesa Embellished Lace and Silk-Taffeta Gown. Acts of War I.png|White by Vera Wang Double Weave Matelasse Floral Gown with Bow Detail. Fashion - Acts of War 5.png|Moyna via BHLDN Vivien Capelet. Fashion - Acts of War 12.png|Gail Be Designs Guardian Beaded Collar Necklace. Fashion - Acts of War 8.png|J.Crew Gold-Tone Crystal Necklace. Fashion - Acts of War 3.png|Viktoria Novak “Aedos” Headpiece. Fashion - Acts of War 2.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Trina Headband. Fashion - Acts of War 10.png|Marie Hayden Beaded Trim Headband. Fashion - Acts of War 6.png|Anthropologie Castellano Belt. Fashion - Acts of War 9.png|Lulu Frost Ascend Stud Earrings. Fashion - Acts of War 4.png|Lulu Frost Tuileries Earrings Fashion - Acts of War 7.png|Freida Rothman Belargo Woven Floral CZ Drop Earrings. Fashion - Acts of War 11.png|Stephen Dweck Bronze Butterfly Pearl Earrings. Terror of the Faithful Fashion - Terror of Faithful 4.png|Alexander McQueen Dragonfly Embroidered Silk-Organza Blouse. Fashion - Terror of Faithful .png|Issa Snake-Printed Bell Sleeve Gown. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 7.png|Candela via Free People Juliet Tiered Maxi Dress. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 14.png|Watters for BHLDN Ahsan Tulle Skirt. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Metallic Open Knit Cashmere Blend Top. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 16.png|Truly Zac Posen Floral Pearl and Crystal Necklace. Terror of the Faithful I.png|Truly Zac Posen Floral Bracelet with Leaf Design Accent. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 6.png|Jennifer Behr Dakota Headband. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 10.png|Jennifer Behr Estelle Circlet. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 1.png|Untamed Petals GILDED Royal Tiara. Fashion - Prince of Blood 4.png|The Gilded Collection. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 9.jpg|Paris by Debra Moreland. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 5.png|Zara Embellished Sash Belt. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 15.png|Vintage 1980s Yves Saint Laurent Belt. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 12.png|Free People Bandit Chain Belt. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 17.png|Anthropologie Sylvan Beaded Stretch Belt. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 13.png|tephen Dweck Carnelian Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 8.png|Stephen Dweck Rose Quartz Engraved Earrings. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 11.png|J.Crew Crystal Ray Gold-Plated Crystal Earrings. Fashion - Terror of Faithful 18.png|Anthropologie Jasminum Earrings. The Prince of the Blood Fashion - Prince of Blood 17.png|Oscar de la Renta Ruched Strapless Silk-Taffeta Gown. Fashion - Prince of Blood 13.png|Galvan Embroidered Invisible Sleeves Gown. Fashion - Prince of Blood 7.png|Biyan Illyana Silk-Appliqued Embellished Tulle Gown Fashion - Prince of Blood 1.png|Temperley London Long Catroux Dress. Fashion - Prince of Blood 12.png|Candela for Free People Valley Maxi Dress . Fashion - Prince of Blood 10.png|Vintage 1960s Beaded Lace High Collar Gown. Fashion - Prince of Blood 9.png|Alexander McQueen Pleated High-Neck Blouse. Fashion - Prince of Blood 3.png|Vintage Czech Glass and Red Stones Necklace from WhyNaught Vintage. Fashion - Prince of Blood 5.jpg|Unearthen Dune Neck Cuff Fashion - Prince of Blood 15.png|Custom Swarovski Ruby and Gold Ribbon Headband. Fashion - Prince of Blood 8.png|Rosantica Apache Gold-Dipped Pearl Headband Fashion - Prince of Blood 16.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Pearl Headpiece. Fashion - Prince of Blood 18.png|Custom beaded headpiece made by Madeline Brian. Fashion - Prince of Blood 2.png|Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Saint-Germain Belt. Fashion - Prince of Blood 6.png|Stephen Dweck Mother-of-Pearl Earrings. Fashion - Prince of Blood.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Fashion - Prince of Blood 14.png|Tita Bijoux via BHLDN Regalia Lace Earrings. The Prince of the Blood I.png|Erickson Beamon Tropical Punch 22-karat Gold-Plated Earrings. Fashion - Prince of Blood 11.png|Vintage Crystal Chandelier Earrings from Magwood Boutique. Three Queens Fashion - Three Queens 3.png|Topshop Limited Edition Lace Panel Maxi Dress. Fashion - Three Queens 1.png|Calypso St. Barth Radra Embellished Cotton Caftan Dress. Fashion - Three Queens 6.png|Butler & Wilson 1980s Brooch from Magwood Boutique. Fashion - Three Queens 4.png|Lulu Frost Letizia Antiqued Gold-Tone Necklace. Fashion - Three Queens 5.png|ManiaMania Lucid Neckpiece. Fashion - Three Queens 2.png|Stephen Dweck Goldstone Flower Ring. Blood for Blood Fashion - Blood for Blood 5.png|Rochas taffeta-twill skirt. The embroidered bodice was made by Reign Costume Department. Blood for Blood II.png|Georges Mak Lily Gold Embroidered Gown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 10.png|Alexander McQueen Pearl Embellished Pleat Overlay Gown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 7.png|Anna Sui Aiguille Embellished Gown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 4.png|Tamara Mellon Printed Silk-blend Maxi Dress. Fashion - Blood for Blood 3.png|Free People Journey Embellished Slip Dress. Fashion - Blood for Blood 1.png|Rosantica Ginevra Gold-Dipped Pearl Headpiece. Fashion - Blood for Blood 17.png|1930s 14K Gold and Pearl Cluster Earrings from Magwood Boutique. Blood for Blood III.png|Anthropologie Gem-Tassel Necklace Fashion - Blood for Blood 13.png|J.Crew Crystal and Pearl Chandelier Necklace. Fashion - Blood for Blood 11.png|J.Crew Starburst Bracelet. Fashion - Blood for Blood 9.png|St. Erasmus via BHLDN Preciosa Bracelet. Fashion - Blood for Blood 15.png|Blair Nadeau Millinery Rose Gold Pearl and Crystal Half Crown. Fashion - Blood for Blood 2.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Regal Promenade Headband. Fashion - Blood for Blood 8.png|Auden Small Star Earrings. Blood for Blood I.png|Nina ‘Arizona’ Open Drop Earrings. Fashion - Blood for Blood 16.png|Azaara via BHLDN Regency Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - Blood for Blood 6.png|See by Chloe Gold Ankle Boots. The Lamb and the Slaughter Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 1.png|Oscar de la Renta Silk Faille Gown Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 2.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Jeweled Scallop Belt Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 4.png|Eugenia Kim Goldtone Crown Headband. Fashion - Blood for Blood 14.png|Vineet Bahl Tiered Tulle Maxi Dress. Fashion - Lamb n Sluaghter 1.png|Erdem Anusha Jacquard Gown. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 9.png|Mes Demoiselles Full of Grace Dress in Ocre. Fashion - Blood for Blood 12.png|Isabel Marant Wita Embroidered Silk-Crepe Blouse Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 5.png|Maiyet Embroidered Silk-Organza Blouse. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 3.png|Free People Paths of Fancy Blouse in White. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 11.png|Oscar de la Renta Hooded Embroidered Silk-Chiffon Cape. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 6.png|Moyna First Light Capelet. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 7.png|Anthropologie Chained Elsbeth Pendant Necklace. The Lamb and the Slaughter III.png|Vintage 1970s Trifari Brushed Gold Collar Necklace The Lamb and the Slaughter II.png|Treasures for a Queen Medieval Crown Fashion - Lamb n Sluaghter 2.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Bubbled Mineral Belt. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 12.png|Anthropologie Bloomhurst Beaded Belt. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 10.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Beaded Ambra Belt. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 8.png|Anthropologie Brooch Drop Earrings. The Lamb and the Slaughter IIII.png|Nordstrom Stone Drop Earrings. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 13.png|Rosena Sammi Jewelry Oriya Earrings in Green. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 16.png|Nordstrom Stone Teardrop Earrings. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 14.png|Kenneth Jay Lane Rhodium-Plated Cubic Zirconia Earrings. Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 15.png|Philippa Kunisch via BHLDN Cortina Earrings. Coronation Mary's Style - Coronation.png|Custom Made by Costume Department Fashion - Coronation 5.png|Custom Made Renaissance Crown from Courtly Charm on Etsy|$198 Fashion - Coronation 1.png|Vicki Sarge Basilica Oxidized Gold-Plated Swarovski Crystal Earrings. Fashio - Coronation.png|Notte by Marchesa Embroidered Tulle Gown Fashion - Coronation 2.png|Tadashi Shoji Three Quarter Sleeved Contrast Lace Gown. Fashion - Coronation 4.png|Vintage 1950s Mildred Moore Sequined Tulle Princess Gown from Mill Street Vintage. Fashion - Coronation 11.png|Notte by Marchesa Fully Embroidered Mermaid Gown. Fashion - Coronation 12.png|Patricia Bonaldi Taffeta & Lace Gown Fashion - Coronation 13.png|Monique Lhuillier Beaded Tulle Gown. Fashion - Coronation 8.png|Temperley London Silk-Georgette and Embroidered Tulle Gown. Fashion - Coronation 27.png|Mikael Aghal Appliquéd Tulle Gown. Fashion - Coronation 9.png|Needle & Thread Secret Garden Maxi Dress. Fashion - Coronation 19.png|Notte by Marchesa Lace and Pleated Tulle Gown Fashion - Coronation 20.png|Temperley London Magnolia Embroidered Tulle and Stretch-Silk Gown. Fashion - Coronation 21.png|Custom Made - Green Embroidered Boatneck Top and Printed Maxi Skirt custom made Fashion - Coronation 15.png|Free People Juliet Off Shoulder Dress Fashion - Coronation 25.png|Zoa via Anthropologie Neve Peasant Top Fashion - Coronation 3.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Tone Crystal Necklace. Fashion - Coronation 14.png|Babe Matisse Stars Collection Headband. Fashion - Coronation 26.png|Vintage 1970s earrings from Magwood Boutique. Coronation I.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Wreath Fashion - Coronation 28.png|Recycled Rockstah via Etsy Spectre Tiara Fashion - Coronation 6.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Sparkling Carob Belt. Fashion - Coronation 10.png|R.J. Graziano Double-Star Pave Earrings. Fashion - Coronation 7.png|Erickson Beamon Bette Gold-Plated Crystal Tassel Earrings. Fashion - Coronation 24.png|Alexis Bittar Suspended Drop Earrings. Fashion - Coronation 22.png|Amrita Singh Wainscott Rhombus Drop Earrings. Fashion - Coronation 23.png|Amrita Singh Long Rhinestone Bale Earrings. Drawn and Quartered Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 1.png|Notte by Marchesa Black Draped Tulle Lace Gown Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 2.png|Marchesa Embroidered Lace Tiered Gown. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 3.png|Elizabeth and James Bates Metallic Printed Lace Top. Mary's Fashion Style - Drawn n Quartered 2.png|Printed Robe from New York Vintage showroom. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 8.png|Blank via Anthropologie Nightfall Belt. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered.png|Ben Amun Cristallino Earrings Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 6.png|Vintage 1980’s Lucite Earrings from Magwood Boutique. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 4.png|Anthropologie Pearl Stack Ring. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 5.png|Anthropologie Last Snow Drop Earrings Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 7.png|Jennifer Behr Pegasus Headband The Plague Fashion - The Plague.png|Anna Sui Printed Silk Chiffon Blouse Fashion - The Plague 1.png|Temperley London Ruffle-appliquéd Satin Maxi Skirt Fashion - The Plague 3.png|Alaia Embossed Leather Waist Belt Fashion - The Plague 13.png|Issa Snake-Printed Bell Sleeve Gown Fashion - The Plague 2.png|Alice + Olivia Felice Sleeveless Embroidered Gown Fashion - The Plague 9.png|Emilio Pucci Lace Turtleneck Printed Blouse. Fashion - The Plague 14.png|Les Habitudes Embroidered Off-the-Shoulder Corset Top Fashion - The Plague 4.png|McQ by Alexander McQueen Scalloped Edge Corset Belt Fashion - The Plague 10.png|Anthropologie Mindoro Fan Belt. Fashion - The Plague 7.png|ShopFiligree via Anthropologie Vintage Midnight Necklace. Fashion - The Plague 8.png|Anthropologie Parhelia Lariat Necklace. Fashion - The Plague 12.png|Carolee Topaz Frontal Drop Necklace Fashion - The Plague 5.png|Stephen Dweck Mixed Stone Horseshoe Earrings Fashion - The Plague 15.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings Fashion - The Plague 11.png|Anthropologie Nacre Teardrop Earrings. Fashion - The Plague 6.png|Gillian Steinhardt Labyrinth Ring in 18k Gold Related Pages '''Pages relating to Fashion are the following:' • Fashion • Fashion Guide - Season One • Behind the Scenes • Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style • Mary Stuart's Fashion Style • Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style • Oscar de la Renta • Vera Wang • Alexander McQueen Category:Reign Category:Season 2 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Fashion